


Alastor hates pireted music

by Radioboyissad



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastors dads a peace of shit, Child Abuse, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Mommy Issues, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioboyissad/pseuds/Radioboyissad
Summary: Alastors dads a peace of shit. And something happenes on the way to school.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Alastor hates pireted music

**Author's Note:**

> Hay! This is my first fanfic ever. In pretty proud of this oneshot so i thoght id post it! Small warning thay im very dyxlexic and even thogh i went throght grammar and spelling checks several times there may still be afew mistakes! Anyways! Enjoy!

It was a quiet car ride to school. Alastor's natural resting smile twisted into a plain detached line as he slumped in the backseat of the new sports car. The mood so rigid it would take a bullet to penetrate it. Wolf. Alastor's 'dad' not that the teen would even consider thinking of him that way ever again; Looked smug. But also very pissed at Alastor's newfound attitude. He took a quick glance at the Auburn haired adolescent. Who was staring out the window with a dead expression resting on his face. "Look, Allie. I don't get why you upset." The scruffy deadbeat pried with a quiet growl as he drove. "It's not like you lost anything. And-" "shut up". Silence. That's what followed the teen's sharp words. Wolf simply kept driving for a few minutes before sharply pulling over to the side of the road. Alastor realizing his error of talking back and started to panic. His eyes going wide as he saw wolf study the rode. Seeing if anyone was driving by. Alastor with shaky hands tried to push the door open. Fully ready to run as far away from this situation. But the car was new. Opposed to their old car, The locks actually worked now, successfully trapping him inside. Alastor slowly moved his gaze back at his gardien, like a deer in headlights still pulling at the door while the priest turned around in his chare and grabbed his wrist. Making al gasp in surprise and fear as he attempted to pull away. Digging his heels into the light tan carpet to try and put some distance between them. "I'm sorry Mr wolf!" He rasped out. looking into his wolf's eye that was practically on fire with rage opposed to his overly calm expression. "It won't happen ag-ah!" Wolf cut off the teen with a harsh hit to his eye. Cracking his already fairly banged up glasses into an unusable state. Alastor falling quiet other than a few quiet sniffles. Having given up on trying to get away. The middle-aged adult growling as he let him go and went back to driving. Leaving al to get back into his seat. Curling up as far into the corner as possible. The car once again falling silent until the wolf spoke up again.  
"You know I don't like to hurt you"  
"I know"  
"Why did you make me then?"  
"..I'm sorry..."  
"That's not an answer"  
"...because I'm a halfbreed"  
"I'm trying my best to fix you but you're making it hard Allie"  
"I'm sorry. I'll do better sir"  
Alastor said quietly. Bearly above a whisper as he looked down. The shiny car pulling up to the schools drop off as wolf turned to face Alastor once more. "Hay. Clean yourself up to be for you to go to class. You look like a dog mawld you." The adult tested with a small chuckle. Ruffling castors hair. "Now go on. Have fun and" he tilted alastors head up to look him in the eye. "Smile~ whats that song your always humming say? You're never-"  
"You're never fully dressed without a smile. I know Mr wolf." He said. Giving the adult a small. Soft smile as he climbed out of the car. And gave his caretaker a wave as he walked into the building. Making his way quickly to the bathroom he knew was almost always empty. Pushing the door open and rushing in. Turning into a sniffling Mess. Needing a moment to clear his thoughts. But instead crashed into someone sending a few items flying out of his bag. The auburn teen panicking and jumping back. His eyes shooting up to meat whoever he crashed into. Looking petrified at who it was. The worse person to see him like this.  
Husk.  
His best friend of ten years and boyfriend of three.  
Looking down at him.  
Worried and confused.  
"Al?" Ricky asked. Reaching his hand up to gently place it on Alastor's bruised and bleeding skin around his eye. Only to have Alastor flinch away. A Soft sob escaping him. Humiliating him further as he dropped to the floor to pick up his things. "Oh! G-goodness morning husker!" He said scrambling to grab the papers. Ignoring when husk kneeled down and started to try and get the smaller male to stop. "Al hay l-"  
"Why aren't you in class dearest? I know i-i was late getting here! I h-hope your not s.." His eyes locked onto the offending object that had fallen out of his bag. A small. Beat up, mp3 player wrapped up in a pair of dollar store earbuds. As if a dam broke.  
Alastor started to sob. Covering his face as he let out choked up ugly cries out of his frame. Scaring husk to death as he wrapped his arms carefully around alastor, chosing to rist the possible scolding he could get for not asking, and pulled him onto his lap. Unzipping his jacket and wrapping the slender teen up in it against his chest as he hushed him. Still confused, but much more concerned for his smiley piece of shit. "Alastor. Hay look at me" he said softly. His gruff voice sounding as gentle as possible while he lifted his boyfriend's chin to inspect his face. "What the fuck happened?" He asked. Removing the broken glasses and carefully pulling at the shards of glass that had stuck into Alastor's skin. Causing him flinch as he sniffled held back tears, trying hisbest to calm himself. Moving a shaky hand to grab the device that brought him this pain. Shoving it to husks chest. Much to the confusion of the Jr. But he took a moment to unwind it. And press the small little on the button. Seeing a playlist of approximately 300 songs from the twenties. He raised a brow and looked back to Alastor "you got an mp3?and pirated some songs? That's why your upset and you're bleeding?" Husk asked firmly, getting alastor to talk about his feelings was almost like trying to decifer a code. Moving back to wipe away the tears and blood oozing out of his small boyfriend. Who simply shook his head. "Wolf..."  
Ricky let out a soft growl. Of course, it had to do with that dick.  
"Wolf what?"  
"He...i"  
Alastor started to hyperventilate as he worked himself up again. Husk simply placed a hand on the castors' chest and hushed him.  
"Your gonna make yourself sick babe. Just breath. Then tell me" rick really didnt need alastor to work himself up so much that he had an asthma attack.  
Al tried his best to do as he was told. Calming down as much as he could before speaking up again.  
"He wanted a new car...and I was...away"  
"And?" The larger of the two prompted carefully.  
"He s-..i" he paused for a moment before berrying his face into husks shirt. Smearing blood all over it much to the distaste of Ricky. But he opted for the more important thing at the moment and let Alastor continue.  
"..mamas records were always worth a lot"  
He finally managed in a bearly audible whisper before turning back into a sniffling mess. Hugging onto husk like the world depended on it.  
He didn't need to know anything else to put two and two together. He simply growled and held an Alastor close to his chest.  
Wolf wanted a new car. So he sold the only thing Alastor had left of his mom. Her records. And replaced it with a cheap mp3player in attempts to make it look like it was for him as well.  
Saying he wanted to rip a hole into wolf was definitely an understatement. But his anger wold has to wait. And so will first period. Because right now Alastor was more important. And he'd be damned if he was letting go of him any time soon.


End file.
